<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Someone to talk to by TheGhostOfBenjamin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29714457">Someone to talk to</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGhostOfBenjamin/pseuds/TheGhostOfBenjamin'>TheGhostOfBenjamin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders is a Good Friend, G/T, Human Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, References to Depression, Service Animals, Social Anxiety, Tiny Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, only mentioned - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:49:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,095</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29714457</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGhostOfBenjamin/pseuds/TheGhostOfBenjamin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dr.Picani was the best therapist Virgil had talked to, he always knew what to say and he didn’t blame Virgil for his feelings. After several attempts he manages to convince Virgil about getting a service animal of some kind.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>No Romantic Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The pet shop</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The pet shop was a lot quieter than Virgil had expected. There were a few people buying food and/or toys for their animals, as well as people looking for an animal to adopt. The shop was divided in two halves, one to look at animals to adopt and one with the essentials for said animal. </p><p>Virgil didn’t really know what he was doing here, or more correctly, why he had finally agreed on going to the shop. A couple of weeks ago his therapist had suggested he got a service animal of some kind. Virgil had been reluctant to the idea, claiming that he would only mess things up. </p><p>Dr. Picani, however, had none of that. He told Virgil about all the good things a service animal could help with. He would have a reason to get up in the morning, something he struggled with daily. He would have someone to talk to, another thing he was bad at. And a lot of other things that were great with a service animal. Virgil had eventually agreed after a lot of arguing and thinking. </p><p> </p><p>Virgil almost jumped out of his skin when a coworker came up to him, a cheery smile on his lips. The guy was dressed in the usual uniform that every coworker had to wear, a blue polo shirt and black jeans. This guy however also wore a cardigan around his shoulders, probably to stay warm in the cold weather outside. </p><p>“Hello and welcome to ‘Animal Lover’s!’ How can I help you today?”. The worker, whose name tag read Patton, said with a bright smile. </p><p>“I...eh…”. Was all that came out of Virgil’s mouth. He was such a mistake, couldn’t even speak when being asked. </p><p>Glancing nervously at Patton, he was relieved to see understanding eyes watching him. Patton didn’t look annoyed or irritated with him, only kind and calm. Steeling his nerves, Virgil took a deep breath before opening his mouth again. </p><p>“...I was look- looking for… for a tiny...?”. It sounded more like a question than a statement, but Patton seemed to understand what he meant. </p><p>“Of course! This way, please.”. Patton said, turning around and walking in the direction of the tiny section of the shop. </p><p> </p><p>The tiny section was for lack of better words, big. If he had to guess, there had to be more than a hundred of them. All the terrariums were equipped with beds and showers, as well as a small area to hang out in. Most of them were in a group of four to five, while others were alone. They were playing or talking with each other, a few of them seemed to be asleep, their terrarium dark and silent. </p><p>As if noticing they had entered, almost everyone turned to look at Virgil and Patton. A bunch of them jumped at the option to perform or act great, probably wanting to be the one to go home with Virgil. There were also a few of them who completely ignored that they had even entered, continuing on as if nothing had happened. </p><p>Patton turned to look at him with the same bright smile he had worn when he came up to Virgil. He gestured to the many terrariums of tinies, a questioning look on his face. </p><p>“Anything you had in mind or that I should know about?”. </p><p>Virgil felt like a deer caught in the headlights of an oncoming car. How could he explain this without Patton pitying him for it. He didn’t want that, it was his own fault for being so awful at everything. </p><p>“...I’m… I’m looking for a… service pet… to-to help with…”. Virgil gestured vaguely as if that would tell Patton why he was here. “...depression a-and anxiety…”. </p><p>Patton didn’t seem mad at him, but that could be because he was working. He had to be nice to customers, he would probably laugh at Virgil when he was alone with his other customers. Instead of a deep sigh, Patton only smiled sympathetically at him, nodding in understanding. He looked around the terrariums for a moment, searching for something. </p><p>“Absolutely! Service pets are great for helping with depression and anxiety, and I think I knew just the right guy for you.”. Patton turned to open up one of the terrariums and smiled at all the tinies who looked up at him. </p><p>“Hello everybody!”. He said cheerily, and got a churos of ‘hello’s. in response. Virgil smiled a bit at that. “Roman, I think we found you a new home and a friend.”. </p><p>Virgil watched as Patton turned around with a tiny in his hands. He had fluffy brown hair and brown eyes in the same color. He was wearing a red t-shirt and blue pants, something that seemed to be a common theme with all the other tinies. He had a bright smile on his face, Virgil could see him jumping with excitement. </p><p>“Greetings! My name is Roman! He/him pronouns would be preferable!”. The tiny - Roman - said with such confidence that he could rival anyone he met. </p><p>Recognising he should probably say something himself, he took a deep breath before speaking. “I’m Virgil… he/him…”. </p><p>Roman bowed at him, actually bowed, before Patton walked up and placed Roman in Virgil’s hands. He knew he was shaking, he could feel it. He tried to stay as still as possible, not wanting Roman to fall or anything of that sorts. If Roman noticed, he didn’t comment on it. Carefully, he walked from Patton’s hands to Virgil’s, sitting down in his palms. It felt so weird, the tiny hands and feet walking on him. Roman gave him two thumbs up, signalling that he was ready for Virgil to move again. </p><p>"Do you have the necessities for housing a tiny, or do you need to get those from here?". Patton said, watching with a fond smile at Roman and Virgil.</p><p>"From, from here...". Virgil said, and Patton was quick to lead the way.</p><p>Virgil was super aware of Roman in his hands, walking slowly and as careful as he could. He didn't want to jostle Roman too much. Said tiny seemed to vibrate in excitement, and Virgil tried hard to not be too scared about it. As they stopped by the clothes, Roman was nearly jumping in his grasp. Patton smiled happily at him and Virgil, before motioning towards the clothes. </p><p>“Anything catching your eye?”. </p><p>The effect was immediate, Roman stopped in his excitement, looking up at Virgil with worried eyes. It took him a moment to understand what Roman was asking, and he wanted to smack himself for taking so long. </p><p>“You choose.”. Virgil held him closer to the clothes, allowing him to point at whatever he liked. </p><p>Roman began to jump again, pointing eagerly at a prince costume, as well as a lot of fancy shirts and jeans, a couple of skirts followed as well.  </p><p>After the clothes, it was time for furniture. Roman almost immediately jumped at the fanciest bed he could find. Virgil put him down to try them for comfort, as well as allowing him a chance to look at everything. </p><p>The only thing Virgil had to say about furniture was that Roman would need a staircase for the space he had prepared at home. Of course, one of the more fancy one was chosen. </p><p>With everything picked out, Patton helped them to the register, carrying the majority of stuff Roman had picked out. It was a bit more than he had anticipated, but as long as Roman was happy, it was worth it. He deserved as much for being forced to live with him, Virgil thought lamely. </p><p>Patton took him out of his thoughts, holding up a little carrier. “Do you need a carrier as well?”. </p><p>Virgil looked at all the things he had to carry and at Roman. Roman looked a bit sad at being pushed inside a carrier and Virgil didn’t want to force that upon him. </p><p>“You… eh… dec-decide.”. He said, his voice almost sounding hoarse and at the breaking point. </p><p>Roman looked at the carrier and then at Virgil, smiling as he noticed Virgil’s pocket. “I could go in your pocket, if that’s alright with you?”. </p><p>“...sure.”. Virgil said after looking at said pocket, it would be weird to have Roman in his pocket, but the happy smile he received from the tiny made it more than okay. </p><p>Virgil held out his hand, letting Roman step into it. Virgil almost screamed as Roman jumped into his pocket, before hearing him call out that he was fine. Patton gave him a small smile, handing over the bags to him. </p><p>With Roman in his pocket and all his stuff, Virgil thanked Patton before leaving the store.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Welcome Home Roman!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Virgil mentally cursed himself every time his hoodie jostled too much, afraid Roman might be mad at him for not being more careful. It was an odd sensation having someone moving inside your pocket, someone so small and fragile, yet so loud and confident.</p>
<p>Noticing his house in the distance, he tries to get the words out of his mouth to tell Roman. They came out way weaker than he had wanted them to, but he still managed a small 'almost there'. Roman shouted out an 'alright' to him, he sounded slightly exhausted but also very relieved.</p>
<p>Virgil speedwalked the last bit, opening up the door to the apartment building. He decided on actually using the elevator this time, since he had so much to carry, and also not to jostle Roman too much. Stepping out, he walked up to his apartment and unlocked the door. He threw off the shoes beside it, locking the door and triple checking to make sure it really was locked.</p>
<p>He decided on heading to the place he had already fixed for Roman. It was in his own bedroom, in one of the corners with a pull-away wall to give him some privacy. Putting the bags down, he realised something. How should he get Roman out of his pocket?</p>
<p>"We're h-here... how do you... uh... wanna d-do this?".</p>
<p>Virgil looked down at where Roman was, actually a bit surprised to see him poking his head out.</p>
<p>"Whatever works for you. If you place your hand here, I can just climb onto it.". Roman explained, motioning for Virgil how to hold his hands.</p>
<p>Virgil did as he was told, allowing Roman to climb out of his pocket and into his hands. It felt so weird, the small steps of Roman walking on his hands. Roman small hands on his own felt so fragile.</p>
<p>Roman gave a thumbs up, and Virgil moved his hands towards the table where he could step off. Roman did, looking around at the space reserved for him. Virgil decided speaking up would be a good choice.</p>
<p>"Would this- is this o-okay?".</p>
<p>Roman looked toward him, giving a bright smile.</p>
<p>"It's more than okay! With some adjustment and accessories, this will be grand!". He stroke that pose again, as if he was royal, Virgil felt a small smile on his lips at that.</p>
<p>"G-great.".</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Virgil began unpacking all the stuff they had bought today, the interior as well as the clothes. Roman began instructing him where everything was meant to be, marveling at his own layout.</p>
<p>"I got this... wall thingy... for-for privacy.". Virgil explained, and he thought he could see how relieved Roman was at the fact.</p>
<p>"Thank you, I really appreciate that.". He said, the calmest he had sounded since they met.</p>
<p>It was quiet for a while between them, Virgil found that he didn't hate it as much as other times. He didn't feel the need to figure something out, and Roman seemed to be okay with his constant stuttering and awkwardness.</p>
<p>"Would you mind if I took a shower before we do something else? It was rather hot inside that pocket.". Roman said, looking at said pocket as he spoke.</p>
<p>Virgil looked at it too, then back at Roman.</p>
<p>"Yeah... I'll fix- fix something to eat.".</p>
<p>With that, Virgil pulled the walls closer to give Roman space. He made sure Roman had everything before heading out to the kitchen to fix something for the two of them.</p>
<p>He didn't really have much at home, he hadn't been grocery shopping for almost two weeks, surviving completely of frozen pizza and noodles.</p>
<p>He heated up the oven, deciding that pizza would be okay for the day. He really should go grocery shopping however, since Roman might have other preferences.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He was so caught up in worrying about Roman liking the food that he didn't even notice the small steps growing closer. The oven hid them well as it cooked the pizza. It wasn't until he saw Roman enter his view that he looked down to see the tiny standing on top of the kitchen counter. He was baffled to say the least, looking back to see the distance Roman had traveled.</p>
<p>"I'm done! I didn't know when you would return, so I decided to catch up with you instead.".</p>
<p>Virgil looked impressedly at Roman, seeing him pose again. The prince costume he had chosen made him look even more royal.</p>
<p>"Great.". Was all Virgil would form at that second, not really knowing what else to say. Luckily the oven decided to beep right at that moment, signalling that the pizza was done.</p>
<p>Virgil turned to take it out, turning off the oven as he did. He got out a plate for himself, and a slightly smaller one for Roman. He looked at the ginormous size of pizza compared to Roman, before remembering he had bought utensils for Roman to eat with. Quickly getting those from his bedroom, he allowed Roman to cut out a piece for himself.</p>
<p>Roman hummed happily at the taste, thanking Virgil for making pizza as he basically breathed in the food. Virgil ate a bit slower, not really hungry, but knowing he needed to eat something at least.</p>
<p>After finishing the pizza, Virgil put the rest in his fridge to eat later. He washed off the dishes as well, feeling a bit more energy to use in dishing was a good option. Roman stood beside him while he did, watching as he worked.</p>
<p>When he was finally done, he turned back go Roman, asking if he was up to watch a movie or two before bed. Roman looked way too excited about the idea, asking to be moved so he could change into his pyjamas before they started. Virgil decided on changing himself.</p>
<p>Before leaving, however, Virgil took out his phone to snap a picture of the oven. He blushed a bit when he realised Roman had been watching, but he didn't say anything about it. He simply walked up into his palm, sitting down and giving Virgil thumbs up to move along.</p>
<p>He let Roman choose the first movie, not really surprised when it ended up being Disney. Roman was watching with rapt interest, sitting in a pillow at the table. He looked happy, Virgil hoped he actually was.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you so much for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Food</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day Virgil had decided to go grocery shopping for the first time in two weeks. With another member in the household it was only fair for Roman to have a choice in the matter.</p>
<p>He woke up early, checking to see if Roman was even up. He wasn't. Instead Virgil grabbed his phone and a pair of headphones, heading out to the living room to scroll through tumblr while listening to music. He threw on a pair of clean clothes, not bothering to shower since he didn't really have that much energy to do it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He must have been scrolling for longer than he thought because before he knew it, Roman was standing by the living room table waving at him. Virgil took off his headphones, looking sheepishly at Roman for not noticing right away.</p>
<p>"Good morning!". Roman was quick to say, yet again wearing the prince costume. He seemed to be very fond of that one.</p>
<p>"Morning... you hungry?". Virgil asked, looking at his phone to see it was close to nine by now.</p>
<p>Roman's stomach answered him before he could say something himself. Virgil chuckled a bit, holding out his hand for Roman to step onto.</p>
<p>He mentally checked his kitchen, thinking what they could have for breakfast. He might have some pancake mix somewhere, but that was a bit too much work right now. Especially since he would need to head out later the same day. Some cereal would have to do.</p>
<p>He let Roman off by the table and began searching for the cereal and milk. He only managed to fit two cereals in Roman's bowl, awkwardly trying to figure out how this would work. Before he could think of anything however, Roman grabbed the cereal and broke them up in smaller pieces to eat. He moved the bowl forward, allowing Virgil to put some milk in it as well.</p>
<p>Neither of them said much during breakfast, both focusing on eating. Virgil was mostly thinking. How should he transport Roman through the store, he wanted him to be able to see as well as have a choice in what they should eat.</p>
<p>He must have been too caught up in his mind, because he flinched a bit as Roman spoke up.</p>
<p>"Sorry... just wondering what you were thinking about? You looked a bit worried.".</p>
<p>Virgil looked away, Roman had already caught on to his awkwardness. He was just so stupid all the time.</p>
<p>"Thinking 'bout... what's the e-easiest solution is for- for grocery shopping...".</p>
<p>Roman perked up at that, seeming eager to actually be allowed to follow with him. He seemed to be thinking for a while himself, before smiling up at Virgil.</p>
<p>"I could sit on your shoulder, that way I can see and both your hands will be available!".</p>
<p>Virgil thought about it, immediately a million things how this could go wrong. But Roman looked so excited about the idea, Virgil would hate to crush that smile.</p>
<p>"O-okay... just be careful.".</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Virgil was super aware of Roman sitting on his shoulder. He couldn't remember the last time he had stood so straight up as he did this moment. But Roman seemed happy, so Virgil decided that he should give Roman that, he deserved so much for being forced to be with Virgil.</p>
<p>Well inside the store, Virgil felt his anxieties rise through the roof. Why did he think he could do this, there were so many people in here. He would embarrass himself, make mistakes, and, and, and-</p>
<p>Small hands in his cheeks got him back to reality, carefully he turned to see Roman looking at him. He didn't say anything, just kept patting a steady rhythm for Virgil to breath with. They stayed like that for a long time, before Virgil could finally catch his breath.</p>
<p>"Learned that after one of my roommates explained he had anxiety, thought it might help you as well.". Roman explained, sitting back down on Virgil's shoulder again.</p>
<p>"Y-yeah... thanks.". Was all Virgil managed to get out, slowly making his way into the store again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The rest of the shopping went alright, he only panicked a small bit, but never went into a panic attack. Virgil picked out mostly frozen food, also checking with Roman if he wanted something. He seemed mostly interested in berries and fruit, as well as greens. Virgil never really bought much of it, since it never lasted that long. But if Roman wanted them, Virgil would be okay with getting a few of them.</p>
<p>Luckily for Virgil he was able to self-out check his stuff, saving him from a lot of the stress of talking to people.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Well at home, Virgil let Roman off on the counter. He put everything in the fridge and cupboards, leaving a small amount outside to cook. Roman wanted a lot of the fruit, so he decided on making a fruit salad of some sort as well as pancakes.</p>
<p>Roman beamed more brightly than Virgil had ever seen. He ate a lot of the fruit for being so small. Virgil, himself, ate most of the pancake. He smiled a bit, before a notice lit up on his phone.</p>
<p>'Meeting with Picani tomorrow at 11 a.m'.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. A new friend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Virgil wasn't nervous to meet Picani. He had done it several times before, and he was one of the best therapists Virgil had ever met. He was nervous about him and Roman meeting. Picani had been on and on about Virgil getting a service animal of some sort. He was the one who suggested adopting a tiny in the first place.</p>
<p>He and Roman were currently sitting in the waiting room. Roman was once again on his shoulder, watching over the new place. Virgil had explained to him what was happening, who he was supposed to meet. Virgil wasn't sure what Picani would say.</p>
<p>He didn't have to wait much longer, because at that moment Picani stepped out from his office. He was dressed in his usual beach-colored vest and tie, today it was a purple one. He always seemed to wear different ones, something that always made Virgil smile.</p>
<p>"Hello Virgil! Nice to meet you again.". Picani said, and Virgil got up to head into the office with Picani.</p>
<p>It wasn't until they both had taken a seat that Picani noticed Roman. His smile got even brighter.</p>
<p>"Well hello to you too! I'm Dr. Picani, and you are?".</p>
<p>"I'm Roman.". Roman said brightly, stepping into the Virgil's hand and stepping off on the small table.</p>
<p>Picani reached out his pinky finger, shaking hands with Roman. He looked back up at Virgil again, smiling.</p>
<p>"I'm glad you considered my option, and it's nice to meet you Roman.".</p>
<p>Virgil looked sheepishly at that, looking away from both staring eyes. He mumbled out a small 'yeah, me too'.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>During the session they talked about the usual things, only this time Picani made sure Virgil was okay with Roman hearing it. He talked about most of it, but decided on leaving out a few things for later on. Roman seemed to be listening intentionally, trying to gather as much information as he could.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Virgil was both relieved and stressed when the session ended. He and Roman headed back home again, Virgil quickly suggesting they make some lunch. Roman agreed, once again eating a lot of fruit while Virgil heated up a frozen pizza.</p>
<p>They ate in silence, neither saying anything for a long time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I guess y-you have some qu-questions?". Virgil said after a while, when both of them had finished eating.</p>
<p>"A few, I guess.". Roman admitted, looking up at Virgil with a worried gaze.</p>
<p>"Go on.".</p>
<p>"Well... why did you adopt me? I'm sure a service dog would have been more helpful than me.".</p>
<p>Virgil had thought about getting a dog at first, but dogs were loud and needed a lot of attention. Virgil wasn't good with any of that. To have someone to speak with, have an actual conversation face to face, that Virgil could work with. Picani had always told him he needed to practise social situations. He told Roman all of this, stuttering a few times as he did.</p>
<p>"So... what can I do to help you?". Roman asked next, and Virgil had a surprisingly easy answer for that.</p>
<p>"Just b-be yourself...".</p>
<p>Roman nodded at that, but he seemed to not be so sure about the answer.</p>
<p>"Anything in particular I need to know...about all of this?".</p>
<p>"...". At first Virgil considered telling Roman the truth. He deserved to know, and he would find out eventually.</p>
<p>"...I've self-harmed... tried to kill myself, several times...".</p>
<p>Roman looked shocked at that answer, but part of him looked like he might have known it. He stood up, walked closer to put his hands on Virgil's. It still felt odd with such small hands on his.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry to hear... I might not know you fully, but from what I've seen, you are so kind and caring. You are unique and a good listener. I'm happy to be able to spend my time with you and thankful to be able to get to know the real you.".</p>
<p>Virgil could feel tears forming in his eyes. He wiped them away with his free hand, holding out the other to pick Roman up. He held him close to his chest, hugging Roman as well as he could. Roman hugged him back and Virgil felt tears beginning to fall from his eyes despite trying to keep them inside.</p>
<p>"Thank you.".</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you so much for reading this :)</p>
<p>It's been a while since I posted something here, but it feels good to be back again</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>:)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>